Chapter One
by bizzykid22
Summary: Takes place a couple eppisodes ago... I have no summary, sorry.


**Chapter One**

**-I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl's characters**

**-I wrote this a little while ago, so please play along**

**-Reveiw please... it's not really done but review!**

* * *

Lorelai gracefully walked down the snowy street. She greeted her fellow towns people walking towards Luke's. As she put her foot down she slipped slid across the icy road. "Whoa, close!" She mumbled getting her balance back. She walked up the step and opened the door; the bell jiggled announcing her entrance. She yelled across the diner as she came in, "Do you know that not having coffee has just given me a glimpse at my death!" She looked around at the empty diner. "Hmmm…" She noticed a little girl sitting at the corner table. April looked up. "Hey April, what-cha up to?" Lorelai said sitting at the table across from Luke.

"Nothing compared to your glimpse at death I'm sure." She said jokingly. Lorelai giggled.

"Hey do you know where Luke- your dad is?" She questioned still looking at the empty diner. She heard footsteps going down the stairs and a man with plaid and a backwards baseball cap showed up.

"Right there" April said pointing at Luke.

"Coffee!" Lorelai said without greeting him Luke pulled a coffee cup of the shelf and filled it up with coffee. "Thanks" Lorelai said smiling. April looks up curiously.

Opening credits

Rory looked gazingly at Logan who had just entered the Yale newsroom. The room was silent since Paris' no talking rule was in affect. Logan walked by Rory's desk, dropped a note on the table and winked. She smiled and un-folded the note.

b Meet me at my room- 5:00p.m SHARP /b

She smiled and got back to work.

"Wow, you're slow. So here's another one," Lorelai babbled walking with Luke down the street, Luke seams distracted. "Three friends check into a motel for the night and the clerk tells them the bill is $30, payable in advance. So, they each pay the clerk $10 and go to their room. A few minutes later, the clerk realizes he has made an error and overcharged the trio by $5. He asks the bellhop to return $5 to the 3 friends who had just checked in. The bellhop sees this as an opportunity to make $2 as he reasons that the three friends would have a tough time dividing $5 evenly among them; so he decides to tell them that the clerk made a mistake of only $3, giving a dollar back to each of the friends. He pockets the leftover $2 and goes home for the day! Now, each of the three friends gets a dollar back, thus they each paid $9 for the room which is a total of $27 for the night. We know the bellhop pocketed $2 and adding that to the $27, you get $29, not $30 that was originally spent. Where did the other dollar go?" Lorelai stopped at turned Luke towards her. "What's up?"

"Are you sure you're okay about changing the wedding date?" Luke asked.

"Well- yah sure. You need time, I have no problem with that." Lorelai said trying to act like she was perfectly okay with the situation.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure. And a zebra is black with white stripes." Luke said relying to Lorelai's riddle earlier.

"Nu-uh! It's white with black stripes!"

"What ever"

"Yah, you know you can't win"

"Not against you" Luke replied as they opened the door to Ms. Patty's.

------

Rory nocks on Logan's door and he answers quickly

"Hey" Rory says

"Hey, you look… nice" Logan said admiring her pink knee length dress.

"Well you never really indicated weather this is a formal, or casual thing"

"Yah, well 5:00 sharp was all I could fit on my bubble gum rapper

"So were are we off to?" Rory asked

"It's a surprise"

"Noooo…" Rory moaned as Logan pulled her arm along with him.

----

"Wow, fancy" Rory said as they pulled into an expensive looking restaurants parking lot.

"Yah, well you said you don't like the old me, so I wanted to spruce things up" Logan said getting out of his car. He opened her door.

"You don't have to change for me."

"If I'm going to change for anyone, it's going to be you" Rory smiled and Logan rapped his arm around her.

Commercial break

"Soo…" Lorelai said rapping her arms around Lukes neck. They were inside Lorelai's house. "What-ch wanna do?" She sked as their lips met. They shared a passonate kiss. "I like the sounds of this "And they both started making their way up staris.

---

"To us" Logan said as they ceered their glasses together. Rory smiled and blushed. "Rory, I was wonering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Doing anything this June?"

"Well I don't know, unless I'm going to sit in a white room strapped to the wall, I'm probally doing something."

"June 3erd? It's Houners wedding, I wanted to know if you want to come with me"

"Ummm, June 3erd?"

"Yah, you're doning something?"

"I don't know yet"

"Oh okay, then can you tell me as soon as possible?"

"Yah" Rory looked at her plate realizing Luke and her Mom may be postphoning the wedding.

End credits-

N: Next time on Gilmore Girls-

(Lukes) Lorelai: I just- I can't do this anymore

(Rory's dorm) Logan: What the hell is he doing here?


End file.
